If You Love Someone
by navnit
Summary: Post 4x13 Maura's feelings towards Casey proposing as I saw it in the latest episode: Tears of a Clown.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles

A/N Hey just saw Tears of a Clown and just had to write this, I'm not one for one shots, either reading or writing but for this one I figured less is more. I don't know if this is the interpretation the creators wanted us to have but this is what I saw while watching the latest episode. It absolutely killed me to see Lee Thompson Young again as well and the mood he was in kept making me thinking about how he was going to kill himself soon. I know I'm bringing down the mood, unfortunately this story really isn't going to bring it back up much. Spoilers for 4x13. All of it is Maura POV.

** If You Love Someone, Set Them Free**

"Unless I marry him, "said Jane effortlessly shattering Maura's world in just four simple words.

Maura has no idea how she could have gone through the rest of the evening after that proclamation from her best friend, she had no idea how her best friend could have gone on _herself_ after so effectively destroying her semblance of reality.

All Maura knew that she had somehow managed to get out of the Retirement Center, gotten in her car, after watching Jane and Casey drive off into their happy little sunset, drove home and collapsed on the couch and cried her eyes out at the thought off her Jane marrying _Lieutenant Colonel_ Casey Jones.

* * *

Maura woke up in the middle of the night; still in her work clothes, dried tear tracks on her face, she was angry with herself, she had warned herself a million times that that getting so close to another person would hurt, she had stonewalled so many people in her life to protect herself from the hurt she has suffered growing up but when she had met Jane; the beautiful detective had broken down her walls like they weren't even there, she had allowed Jane to remain thinking that she could just be her best friend and whatever hurt she could deliver would be minimal as she would never be as intimate as say a significant other would be.

However when she and Jane had been at odds with one another she had realized that this was the worst she had ever felt in her life. That was when she had first realized that Jane Rizzoli had become the most important person in her life and she felt sure that if she was allowed to be her friend again she would end up hurting her again, unfortunately she was just as sure that even if there was a sliver of hope of getting Jane's friendship back then she would grab it in a heartbeat. And so she had and now just as predicted Jane had, no matter how unknowingly, hurt her again.

As Dr Maura Isles locked up her door, turned off the lights and got ready for bed, she thought to herself about what she should do. Jane had a big decision to make but she also had to make one of her own. She had known for a while now that she was in love with her best friend, and she had also known that her feelings would never be returned; Jane was from a Catholic background which forbade homosexuality, she definitely only dated men and she absolutely hate being labeled as a 'dyke' or any other derogatory term that people like Detective Crowe liked to throw at her.

So what should Maura do? Should she pretend like nothing was wrong? Should she tell Jane to marry Casey who would definitely try to convince her to quit her job; effectively taking Jane away from her? Should she try to support whatever decision Jane made? Was she even going to be able to do that? And then as she turned in for the night, rolling onto her side of them bed leaving the other side for the phantom memories of Jane and her sleepovers, a thought that she had never considered came to her; Should she _run?_

She had no real need for her job except that she loved doing it and that ever since Jane had entered her life she had loved going to work with Jane, but she certainly didn't need it, maybe she should consider it. But then the pain that she would cause Jane at leaving without an explanation, the thought of her wondering tomorrow morning where her best friend went off to was too much to bear. She hated herself for it, _Jane_ had certainly not thought of the pain she was causing Maura when she told her about the proposal but the fact still stood that she would be causing Jane pain and Maura Isles could never knowingly cause Jane Rizzoli any pain.

Maura turned on her side facing away from Jane's side and leaked more tears into her pillow. As sleep took over her from the exhaustion of the day she came to a decision; she would support Jane in whatever decision she made but if Jane said yes to Casey then Maura would tell Jane of her feelings and resign as Chief Medical Examiner and move somewhere else asking Jane to let her go, because she could never see herself being just friends with Jane after spilling that secret to her.

When Maura woke up the next day she felt a little bit better, not a whole lot but still ready to face the day, she figured that these were probably the last days that she would get to spend with her friend so she should make the best of them and called Jane up. She managed to keep her voice relatively steady as Jane informed her that Casey had gone for a run and that he would he back soon.

Maura asked if Jane would want to go on a run to the coffee shop this morning and when Jane said yes Maura managed a relieved smile; she didn't think Jane would want to stay apart from Casey more than necessary what with him leaving soon.

Maura fed Bass laid out her clothes for the day and donned her jogging attire, checking herself in the mirror; she was pretty sure she could imitate happiness for the rest of the day, and took off towards her friends house mentally reminding herself to put her house up for sale in the near future. She didn't think she would want a permanent address in Boston after she moved, she was already preparing for a fresh start in her head and this time no beautiful Italian detective dressed as a street worker was going to worm her way to her heart, she was going to weld that door shut permanently.

Maura took it as a small victory that she had interrupted what would surely have been more than a make out session between Jane and Casey but hearing Jane's sarcastic response of an orgy and what not she realized that maybe she shouldn't be inserting herself into their relationship, so she gave Jane an out from their run. Jane however chose to leave Casey and go on a run with her but all that did was make Maura confused.

* * *

She had managed to avoid giving her opinion on Casey's proposal in the morning, but when she saw Jane's impatience at getting the results from her autopsy she wanted to yell, 'But what about me? You always go to lunch with me.' She didn't though, but as she saw Jane leave her floor a smile on her face she realized things were already changing and she couldn't help but resent her friend for it a little bit. Jane had her family and some close friends aside from Maura, but every emotional connection that Maura had made while in Boston was all through Jane, did she even think of that before she started considering leaving to be a_ Generals wife?_

Maura huffed and went up to get her own lunch, not wanting to be reminded of Jane she chose to go the cafe where Frosts girlfriend worked instead of Stanley's; while she loved the Rizzoli matriarch to death she knew Angela would know something was wrong with her instantly and she did not want to break out in hives today.

* * *

She had spotted the ring as soon as Jane had walked in the door. Maura always knew when Jane was headed towards her because of her distinct and clear steps so she saw the exact moment the brunette entered the lab, and due to her unhealthy obsession with the detective she immediately noticed the difference both in her demeanor and on her left ring finger.

She tried to down play it's significance to Jane because the idea of admitting to know the symbol of life long commitment and it pertaining to Jane and Casey made Maura want to cry, she couldn't help though the petulant question of whether or not Jane was going to leave them, _them_ being mainly _her_. When Jane replied in the negative Maura breathed a sigh of relief but when she saw Jane looking wistfully down at the diamond she couldn't hold it in anymore and had to excuse herself.

* * *

Maura had hated herself for being happy that Casey and Jane weren't still a sure thing, that he had to leave quickly again and Jane didn't have to decide right now and so with the case closed Maura decided to treat herself and Jane to an impromptu massage session at the brunettes own home, she knew the decision still hung over the brunette but she hoped that the massueses could make them forget how their lives were changing for one blessed night at least.

They had talked about her spat with Frost and a little about the case but as promised they didn't mention Casey a lot and soon it was just a series of pleasurable groans and grunts as the tensions in both their backs eased.

* * *

Maura, Jane and Frost had sat at the table at the Dirty Robber for a little while longer until Frost who was on his third bottle begged off and left, leaving Maura alone with her best friend, Jane looked a lot more cheerful to her and Maura hoped it was her who had made her smile like that.

"I, uh, talked to Casey just now." she said and Maura felt her smile slip from her face, even separated by an entire ocean the man kept on butting in, of course it was _Casey_ who put that smile on her face. "He was talking about putting in for his retirement and coming back home." she heard Jane say and decided that this was it.

It was clear that whatever fate or destiny that Jane believed in didn't want her and Jane to be together but she was not going to sit and cry while the love of her life, the _real_ love of her life, talked about her impending engagement someone else.

She reached across the table for Jane's hand and cradled them delicately in her hands, she stroked the duplicate scars in each of her palms and spoke softly to them. "Jane I can't hear you talk about Casey anymore." she looked up into startled deep brown eyes. "I don't want you to marry him Jane." she said clearly.

Jane just stared at her.

"And the reason I don't want you to marry him is because," she paused to gather her courage and continued. "Because I'm in love with you Jane, I have been for a while."

She watched as Jane's eyes widened and her hands stilled completely. "I didn't tell you because I know you only think of me as a friend but I can't keep it in anymore."

She let go of Jane's hand and went to stand up. "I'm sorry for ruining our friendship Jane but I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I'm, uh, handing in my resignation tomorrow morning, I can't work with you, be in love with you and see you love somebody else, I'm not that strong. The years I have known you have been the best of my life, I will cherish them always. Goodbye Jane." She said as the tears finally broke through and she got up and walked away. As she turned back to look at the table Maura saw a shell shocked Jane staring after her, memorizing her beautiful features one more time Maura turned and left the Dirty Robber and Jane Rizzoli behind.

_A/N: Sorry for the less than happy ending guys, I uh do have a second part of this story that is in Jane's POV and continues a little more farther than this but I keep thinking that as a full on angst story this is pretty good. It really all depends on you guys, review and tell me if you'd like to see the rest or if I should mark this oneshot as complete._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I was bombarded with requests to continue this story. The response was amazing you guys, thank you for your support, I know I blabbered on the last time so this time I'll leave the blabbering for the end. So on with Jane's POV._

**If They Come Back, They Were Yours.**

Jane Rizzoli fumbled nervously with the shiny ring on her finger as she walked into the Boston PD elevator. For some reason, ever since she had seen that ring being pulled out of Casey's pocket, she had been feeling her heart sink further and further down. She didn't understand it, she knew what was supposed to happen, you were supposed to be elated when the love of your life proposed to you, you were supposed to cry tears of joy and extrapolate poetry and all that sappy stuff. Then why did she feel like hiding in Bass' shell until Casey went away.

Jane sighed, thinking about Bass made her think about Maura, actually nowadays everything and everyone made her think about Maura, Maura whom she had missed four breakfast and five lunches with because she was spending time with Casey, Maura with whom she hadn't had a sleepover with ever since Casey came back. It always seemed to be a choice between Casey and Maura and Maura she always acted like she didn't mind but she always saw the disappointed acceptance in her eyes.

She had seen it when she had been acting all impatient about meeting Casey at the autopsy table today, she had broken eye contact and started giving her everything she needed so Jane could be on her way but it was obvious that Maura, like her was thinking of their easy lunches and their numerous discussions when they ate.

Jane didn't understand any of it, wasn't this supposed to happen, she was Jane's best friend but when one of them found that special someone then weren't they supposed to spend more time with _them_, it seemed that Maura didn't understand that and Jane found herself not wanting Maura to understand; if Maura decided that yes she should allow Casey and Jane to spend more time together then she wouldn't come out of the morgue anymore, she would send assistants with her reports, she would no longer request Jane's presence to explain cause of death and such and she would stop making time for Jane outside of work and that is something that Jane did not think she would survive without. For some reason ever since Dr Maura Isle entered her life she had become the reason she came to work. Her job description in her head was; Get a call about a murder, check on the body with Dr Isles, get the evidence from Dr Isles, have lunch with Dr Isles, conduct interviews with Dr Isles, catch the perp, have celebratory drinks with Dr Isles and sometimes have snuggly sleepovers with Dr Isles. Her life revolved around Maura and she loved it that way.

Jane threw her head up and groaned in frustration as the elevator dinged at the basement floor and the doors opened up, she needed to see how Maura reacted to the ring on her finger, she didn't want to tell her a lie but as much as Maura claimed not to jump to conclusions she knew that in her mind Maura jumped to a hell of a lot of conclusions, it was the conclusion she chose to speak out about that was always done with care and with evidence backing it up.

Jane had realized that Maura had not seen her ring as she entered so she had constantly been putting her lefthand forward for her to see; Jane didn't know what she would do with Maura's reaction but if her guess was right and Maura didn't want her marrying Casey then she would have to figure something out, truth was her relationship with Maura was the most important relationship that she had, Casey would never be able to change that so if push came to shove she already knew who she would be choosing.

When Maura admitted she had already seen the ring Jane was unsure about what to do, should she be squealing with joy and shit like that? Maura saved her the trouble by finding nothing fascinating about the piece of clear rock on her hand and Jane had to admit that there was nothing fascinating about it to her as well.

The real shocker came when out of the blue Maura asked her question. "So you're leaving us?" she spoke as if it was a foregone conclusion and Jane hastened to correct her, she stopped herself from saying that she would never leave Maura for Casey but refrained, she needed to figure out why she felt that way because being her best friend was not a good enough reason to feel _that_ way.

Maura had accepted Jane's response that she was just testing it out but when Jane looked back up from the rock, she saw a sight that she hated to see, Maura was tearing up, she saw her friend put her hand up to stop her tears and say something about a foreign body entering her eye but Jane knew she was trying to lie, and then she had bolted leaving Jane feeling completely useless in the lab. Jane couldn't help but feel that it was her who put those tears there and she hated herself for it.

* * *

Jane felt like a douche for thanking the gods when Casey's leave was canceled, after all he was going in a potential war zone and had already been injured in the line of duty once but still, it gave her a little time to sort out her feelings regarding him and his ultimatum slash proposal. It didn't help that every time she thought about him Maura's teary eyed face appeared in front of her. She had finally figured out how Maura felt about her and Casey and this realization didn't come from her crying at the lab before, although that had caused Jane a serious amount of pain, no it was when Maura told Jane that it was okay for Jane to leave the investigation to speak with Casey, it felt to her that Maura was finally giving up. Exactly what she was giving up on Jane didn't know but something told her that it was something very important and that she should not allow Maura to give it up.

At the time though she couldn't have done anything about it, her team were all encouraging her to talk to Casey and all she wanted to do was talk to Maura, but most of all she hated that he was interrupting her investigation, she had to put that kid first, Maura, she knew understood that, Casey on the other hand didn't really seem to care.

She finally understood Casey's urgency but her mind was still on the kid and she didn't want to rush into any decision with her boyfriend. She was already considering telling him no, she really couldn't see herself married to the man and really didn't want to quit her job for him.

So when Casey insisted that she didn't need to rush she grabbed that as her lifeline and held on, she said goodbye to him and breathed a sigh of relief at his departure. It all felt so wrong to her, her longest relationship and yet the most she had personally spent time with him could be calculated at a little less than three weeks. And that was not nearly enough time to be thinking about marriage.

* * *

Jane had let out a long suffering sigh as she had gotten into her apartment and spotted the champagne and flowers. She really needed to talk to Maura. As if she had heard her thoughts there was Maura entering her apartment and Jane found herself reluctant for that talk she had wanted to have with her best friend, she allowed herself to be swept up in her whirlwind impromptu massage therapy, her only regret was that the masseuse had not allowed her to hug her friend, she felt that holding Maura close to her would have been so much better than any massage ever.

* * *

Jane was sad that they had had to arrest the man who had been in her personal view delivering justice to that animal who had hurt his brother. Unfortunately in his quest for vengeance he had killed an innocent man, and for that he had to pay, even in Jane's eyes.

She sighed and packed away the case files leaving it for Frost to take it down to archives tomorrow. As she started to shut down her laptop she got a prompt for an incoming call, she sighed yet again; Jane had been hoping to do this tomorrow but she guessed she should just get it over with now.

Twenty minutes minutes later Jane wiped her eyes and shut down her laptop and also a part of her life that never should have started up in the first place. She glanced down at her watch and realized that she was late to meet Maura at the Dirty Robber, she hurried into the bathroom to freshen up and remove any trace of her previous tears and hurried out to meet her best friend.

* * *

Jane had just sat there as her best friend had poured her heart out, she had just sat there taking it all in and feeling like she had been the most clueless detective in the world. How could she have not known?

She wasn't even talking about not knowing about Maura's feelings, she wasn't at all surprised that the honey-blonde had kept her secret for so long; Maura may not be able to tell a lie but if she wanted to hide something important then it was next to impossible to get her to talk.

No what she was feeling clueless about was her own feelings regarding the Medical Examiner. It wasn't until that exact moment that Maura had admitted her own feelings to Jane that she finally realized; her reluctance to say yes to Casey, her decidedly unenthusiastic response to his proposal, her need to see Maura's reaction to his proposal, the ring, her relationship. Jane's dislike of any of the men that Maura had ever dated, her need to have Maura in her sights as much as possible, her melancholy at not getting to see Maura as much, not having lunch with her, not having sleepovers, hell not being able to even visit her because she was busy being the dutiful girlfriend, it all made sense now.

She was in love with her best friend, Jane Rizzoli was in love with Maura Isles. And she had been an idiot, because of her inability to realize exactly what her relationship with with the honey-blonde was she had possibly caused her to lose the most important person in her life.

Jane felt a tear slip down her cheek at the thought of losing Maura but then she stood up and wiped that tear angrily away, she had worked too hard and been through too much with the ME to let her slip away into the night thinking that her feelings weren't returned. At the very least she wanted her friend back but if everything that she was thinking went according to plan then Dr Maura Isles was going to be in for a surprise tonight.

She also felt a little peeved at her friend, sure she couldn't imagine what Maura had gone through seeing the love of her life contemplating marrying someone else, now her behavior at the lab yesterday made a lot more sense, but what made the brunette angry was that the Queen of the Dead, Miss I Don't Make Assumptions had made the biggest assumption of her life and Jane was going to be the one to reprimand her this time.

Jane was so glad that she had ended things with Casey when she had. She walked purposefully out of the Bar and Grill; it was time for her to make things right.

_A/N: So that was Jane's POV, and a little bit more angst, I don't think I'll have to tell you what the next chapter will bring, but what happens after that will be up to you, see if you like that ending or like some people you would like a full story, I've got a few ideas for that so until then, don't forget to review, I appreciate the feedback a lot._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So guys again thanks so much for your reviews, you guys are great. Also now that both our girls are on the level I'm going to alternate between POVs from this chapter forward._

**All The Things She Said**

Maura had just gotten in her Prius, she had had to walk all the way back to the BPD to pick it up and it didn't help matters that she had been crying all the way, no one had seen her which she was grateful for, however she hated how she was feeling and it made her cry all the more.

She was _Dr Maura Isles_, accomplished Pathologist, she was in charge of all the MEs in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts _damn it_ and she should know better to let one persons rejection affect her, but this was no ordinary person, this was a person who had had the most influence in Maura's life ever since she had graduated from high school.

_Independence_; it was what Maura had strived for ever since she realized that all she had to count on was herself. She had never let anyone share her pain, all of her burdens were _hers_ to bear and therefore she wouldn't get used to a support system that would eventually be taken away.

But she _had_ made that mistake, she had let Jane in, she shared her pain, she bore her burdens with incredible grace, she had become that crutch that she could always count on to lean on and now that that crutch had been swept out from under her feet she felt completely handicapped without it.

Maura fished out her keys from her bag and unlocked her car, as she got in she tried to fit it in to the ignition but her eyes were blurry with another wave of tears and she missed completely, fumbling she dropped the key and although it had fallen just beside her feet that last failure seemed to be the one that finally broke her and she leaned her head on the steering wheel and cried.

* * *

Jane closed the door of the pub behind her and looked around for Maura knowing full well that she had been staring at nothing like an idiot long enough for her friend to be long gone. She sighed in frustration and started walking quickly back to the station; she would take her car back to Maura's and make her talk, she didn't let two serial killers, a mobster, a biological mother, an _adoptive_ mother, and a delusional freak break them apart and she wasn't going to let a simple misunderstanding and lots of stupidity on her part break them now.

Jane rushed through the entrance to the parking lot, she wished the she could have taken a cab to Maura's but what with how crazy things were between them she might need a ride home hence the visit to the parking lot...and how glad was she that she had thought of the future because there was Maura's Prius right next to her unmarked. Jane shook her head, they even parked together! She should just turn her badge and gun in to Cavanaugh if she was going miss clues this obvious.

She squinted as she caught something through the driver side mirror, Maura was in her car, Jane broke out into a run to catch her before she pulled out. But as Jane neared the vehicle she realized that Maura wasn't sitting upright, her head was on the steering wheel facing the passenger seat, her heart filled with dread as she saw that her friend was not moving and all the windows were up.

'No.' Jane thought to herself her heart in her throat, 'surely _Maura_ wouldn't do that.'

Jane violently threw the door open and sighed in relief as Maura raised her blotched up face to squint at her.

"Oh thank god," gasped out Jane glad that her friend hadn't killed herself.

"Oh Jane please," said Maura desperately."Just leave me alone." she pleaded pitifully.

Jane rolled her eyes and crouched down next to her, she reached up and wiped away her friends tears. "Maura," she said smiling softly. "I have so many things that I want to say to you, but right now there are two things that are most important." she watched as Maura focused on her face and waited for her to continue. "Maura, you didn't ruin our friendship, believe me," she smiled as Maura's eyes widened and she straightened hey posture, "aaand... before you bolted out of there this is what I was about to tell you; Maura I thought that you _never_ assumed and yet you assumed today that when I started talking about Skyping to Casey that I was accepting his proposal."

Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing, if Jane wasn't talking about accepting Casey's proposal on Skype then what had she been about to say?

"Maura I was about to tell you that I had just broken up with him. That I had _ended_ things, things that I now realize shouldn't have started up in the first place."

Maura couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face. "Really?" she asked softly.

Jane realized that her knees were going to sleep so she stood up. "Yes, really Dr Isles, you presumed something without evidence and you know what?"

"What?" Maura asked apprehensively.

"That not the only thing that you presumed to know for a fact today."

Maura mentally went over every uneducated guess she had made the night and could only land on one particular one; when she had straight off assumed that Jane did not have feelings for her. She looked at her friend shocked but Jane just shook her head.

"No," she said. "I'm not having this discussion here." she walked up to her. "Scoot over." she said and Maura slid over to the passenger side, Jane got in and looked for the key, when Maura told her where they were and how they had gotten there Jane reached out and rubbed Maura's hand comfortingly.

"Is that why you were crying?" she asked.

Maura shook her head. "I was already crying," she said sniffling. "it just was too much and I just couldn't stand it anymore."

"Oh Maura," Jane said as she started the car and pulled out of the parking space. "I wish you would have told me sooner."

Maura didn't know what was going on, she didn't know what Jane was feeling in regards to her admitting her feelings back at the pub, all she knew was that this was familiar territory, that her crutch was back to support her and Maura decided once again to lean on her.

"I tried to Jane; so many times. I wanted to say it to you almost every moment of every day ever since I found out, but I was so afraid; so afraid that you would reject me and then our friendship would be over and I couldn't _ever_ take that chance, I couldn't destroy our friendship. It's the most important relationship that I've ever had and I wasn't about to risk it, I was happy with what we already had, I figured if I just loved you from afar it would be enough but I wasn't counting on jealousy."

Jane had been silent through her monologue, listening to her friend reveal the depths of her feelings; she was glad it was dark and Maura couldn't see the tears in her eyes at the struggle the ME had gone through to not destroy their friendship. But when Maura brought up jealousy Jane had to say something.

"Jealousy? " she asked. "Who were you ever jealous of?"

Maura looked out of her window. "Gabriel? Martinez? What about Casey? Especially Casey and you know why; they knew you exactly how I wanted to get to know you and all I could was watch from afar as you fell for them, slept with them, loved them and I couldn't help but feel selfish, I wanted you all myself." Maura then realized exactly what she had been saying to Jane. She closed her eyes and groaned. "Why am I talking about this to you? You clearly do not feel that way for me, I'm just setting myself up for another heartbreak."

Jane rolled her eyes again as she pulled into the honey-blondes driveway, as she turned off the engine she turned to face Maura and brushed her hair way from her face her thumb stroking Maura's cheek, "Maura," she said quietly. "I thought I told you to not assume, you don't do hunches remember?"

Maura scrunched up her nose cutely in confusion. "What do you mean Jane?"

"Maura I have been a clueless idiot about this and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am about that, I can at least say that I realized that Casey wasn't the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I guess I should have realized early on that since I wasn't jumping for joy at his proposal then something must be wrong. The truth is that you were the reason I broke up with Casey and no," she said as Maura's eyes widened hopefully. "it wasn't for the reason that you think, not at that time at least."

Jane looked into her friends beautiful hazel eyes and hoped to god that she was doing the right thing. "Maura I've missed you so much these past few days, I can't even begin to describe how much. I miss morning coffee with you, lunch with you, dinner, sleepovers, your quirky sense of humor, your Googlemouth, it has all seemed to have gone away ever since Casey came back, and I hated myself at the time to admit it but I was so glad when he got called back you know why?" When the honey-blonde shook her head she explained. "because the first thing that came into mind when he left was that _'now I can spend more time with Maura.'_ and I admit I didn't explore that feeling at that time but it did make me realize something; if you want to spend more time with your best friend then the person who wants to marry you then you shouldn't say yes to him."

Maura smiled at the idea of Jane wanting to spend more time with her than Casey.

"So when Casey called me on Skype I figured that I should just tell him no before he went and quit the military." Jane reached over and lifted Maura's hand and brought it into her lap. "It wasn't until you said what you did back in the Robber that I realized exactly why I wanted to spend more time with you than with him. I'm so sorry it took me so long, that you had to see me think about marrying someone else. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that...that I love you too." She declared and leaned forward to claim Maura's lips with hers.

_A/N: So I was kinda surprised by how much people like the angst, I personally will tell myself that I don't like angst stories and don't go actively looking for it, but when I do read it I find it grips me and I have to know what happens next, so I guess I understand it. Anyway I have decided to continue this story; see how far I can take it, but don't go thinking I'll make the girls suffer for the angst, I'll stay true to the source material and as you guys know most of the time the show is upbeat, I'll include the shows events as they come on the air but inject some original material as well. I know this was a little shorter, I just had to end it there, please don't forget to review I love to hear your thoughts._


End file.
